


The Howl of a Wolf

by GreenPhoenix3



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sad, but give it a chance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix3/pseuds/GreenPhoenix3
Summary: This is based on the great fic, The Moon and her lover.Love is a great power, but can it fight fate? For even the great spirits have to answer to Fate. What will fate's answer be for the two lovers, Anne the moon spirit and Phillip the Wolf Master?An unbeta CarlWheel AU.





	The Howl of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallen_timbers_pencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_timbers_pencil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Moon and her Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259795) by [fallen_timbers_pencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_timbers_pencil/pseuds/fallen_timbers_pencil). 



Night and day, humans only see the time and light that separates them, but for Anne, the new moon spirit, the separation between night and day was a chasm. The day spirits, Soleils, thought the night spirits, Lunes, rode their coattails. The spirits needed the humans love to survive, and the Soleils were long standing since many humans worshipped them. They were bright and glorious, unlike Lunes. No one worshipped the Lunes, for they were dark and menacing. There was no beauty in them. This is what Anne learned from her father Tshakapesh, before he faded. People died and have the comfort of going to the spirit world, spirits faded into nothingness. Especially many of the night spirits.

“It’s going to be okay Anne.” W.D. a night thunder being stood beside Anne. The new lead spirit of the night had been chosen, the son of Kuekuatsheu, Phineas. Anne heard that he was as much of a scoundrel as his father. But to think that he wanted to put on a show at night to attract the humans, with her as one of the stars, that was crazy. “You’ve practiced flying all your life.”

“And you’ve practiced the drums all your life! Are you not concerned?” Anne whispered back furiously.

“Definitely. He’s enjoying the ruckus our show is going to cause the Soleils.” W.D. said as they watched Phineas began encouraging Charles out. On his black stallion, Charles dragged the midnight sky. “But I know that mom and dad believed that you would shine bright for the world.” Anne looked back at W.D. He was staring back at her, sincerity in his eyes. Lettie, the night muse, sang the signal for the stars. Phineas lead them out starting with his wife Charity the North star. Then the dippers his daughters Caroline and Helen, Constantine the star of Jupiter, Charles the Vega star, Walter the Sirius star, and all the others. Finally, Phineas turned to her.

“Ready to fly Anne?” He beckoned. W.D. nodded by her side. Anne took a breath and flew.

* * *

 

Phillip enjoyed his job as wolf master. He loved watching them grow, hunt, run, and be free in the wilderness of the human world. It was a privilege to be one of the few spirits allowed to cross the veil to the human world. A spirit could only be on the human world for so long before they began fading. As an animal master, he had the ability to stay on the earth longer than the other spirits until he had to go back to the spirit world. He just wish that he didn’t have to go back to Soleil, home of the day spirits. Mainly he wished he didn’t have to attend the festivities with his parents. His father, the Caribou master, and his mother, the daughter of the Trickster, hated that Phillip stayed in the human world for so long. It was unseemly and made them look bad. So as a deal, he agreed to go to all the festivities with them. Phillip realized that he was tricked into finding a suitable bride amongst the haughty Soleils.

“Ah, Meme darling how are you?” His mother’s hold on him tightened, brusing his usually thick skin. The narrow spirit’s meek and shrill answer pierced Phillip’s sensitive ears. Phillip tried to smile as his mother and the narrow spirit laughed, but the narrow spirit just kept talking. Phillip tugged at the collar he had to wear and was grateful for the nectar that came his way, taking another shot to dull his senses. In Soleil, everything competed for attention, so his senses were on overdrive, trying to find something to settle on. That’s when he saw Phineas, the lead spirit of the night with his family. He saw their curious glances at him, and he ignored them. It was unseemly to talk to a Lune, and Phillip was already wearing the collar, he was not going to wear a leash. Phillip left the festival and went to the horizon bar. It was an establishment set up by spirits to create a neutral ground for fading. It even provided nectar to make the end sweet. Phillip had considered it when he was being trained and caged, but when he took a look at the moon from the human world something made him stop. Now, he was simply there to forget. 

“Well, this is a sorry sight.” Phillip sighed as he looked to the smug spirit Phineas. Phillip had heard of his night shows and how the humans began adoring the Lunes for the shows. 

“Me or you?” Phillip mumbled. Phineas chuckled as he sat next to Phillip. 

“So it’s true that the dog has bite.” Phineas smirked.

“As true as whatever flattery you use.” Phillip remarked, before he glanced around carefully. His collar was still on so his parents could still find him, they could figure out who he was talking to and how. All of it was unseemly. Despite Phineas’ smile, when he raised his hand Phillip flinched involuntarily. Phillip noticed the quick flash of shock in Phineas’ eyes, before they went to the energetic lights they were before.

“Good with words, that’s good. You can use it when you help us get the cooperation of the Soleils.” Phineas said smoothly as he took a shot of nectar. Phillip rolled his eyes.

“And why would you want their cooperation? They are suffocating.” Phillip reasoned.

“But the Soleils have the heavenly power and influence. Humans can give us some, but they cannot help us get our fill, and help others.” Phillip held in his scoff. He knew Phineas was not a being that truly cared about helping others. His want just seemed to line up with others’ needs. It was a trait most beings with Trickster blood had, he should know. “I just think that there should be an equal opportunity.” Phillip nodded but honestly he didn’t care unless the nectar kept coming to him. “You can help me with that.” Phillip finally looked to Phineas.

“And what makes you think I could or would want to help you?” Phillip finally get to the point. The knowing smile Phineas gave him made him squirm. 

“Freedom.” Phillip didn’t miss Phineas’ glance to the collar he was wearing. “Freedom and so much more.” Phineas didn’t offer power or worship, but there was something appealing to Phillip about it all. So, intoxicated by nectar, Phillip made his decision.

“Sure.” Phillip shrugged. Suddenly Phillip found himself at Phineas’ show, staring at his destiny, the moon, Anne.

* * *

 

Anne stared at the wolf master, a fair Soleil, with sky blue eyes. Anne remembers when she looked up when Phineas introduced him as Phillip, their new liaison with the Soleils. She still felt floored by the fact that he let her be snarky with him, wondering what his act was. His adorable puppy eyes were wide and his tail was wagging when he responded that he didn’t have one. Most of all, she basked in the feeling of empowerment his adoring stare gave her. Even now, as she practiced half dull, he still stared at her with adoration. But now, she was able to stare back. She saw the scar from the too tight collar he was wearing when they met, she saw that despite his bright smile when he saw Phineas and his family interact, a deep sadness crept into his eyes. But it disappeared when he played with Phineas’ girls, his tail wagging wildly. Anne felt a smile grow on her face.

“Your glowin.” Lettie smirked. Anne was going to turn to Lettie when she Phillip looked at her. His cheeks became a faint red as his smile grew. Anne felt the snark she naturally carried, evaporate. 

“She’s been doin that every time their eyes meet.” W.D. huffed. This time Anne did turn to the two of them and glared. 

“Glowin is what I’m supposed to do. I’m bein responsible and practicin, unlike a couple of busybodies.” Anne snapped. Lettie left with a knowing smile. W.D. put down his drums.

“He’s a Soleil.” W.D. stated. Anne sighed. “A high ranking one at that.” Another fact that Anne knew.

“I know W.D. And I also know that for those two simple facts it will never work.” Anne grumbled. She did know that but her heart longed for him.

“I’m not sayin that it ain’t gonna work.” Anne whipped her head to W.D., but he wasn’t looking at her. “You’re persistently stubborn and he’s stubbornly persistent.” Anne felt her heart flutter. It was an insult but a compliment to both her and Phillip, meaning that W.D. approved of him, a bit. W.D. looked to her, his eyes full of concern. “I’m just worried that you’ll get hurt.” Anne hugged him, glowing a bit, but she stayed silent. She couldn’t really promise that she wouldn’t. Suddenly W.D. let her go. He smiled down at her as he glanced at something behind them. “Speak of the devil.”

“Ouch.” Anne turned to see Phillip behind them. He was smiling at both of them, tail swishing slowly. “I know that guy and to be compared to him I must’ve done something really bad.” He smirked and Anne almost melted.

“It’s more of what you didn’t do.” Anne teased back, her natural response. Phillip let out a little laugh, and Anne felt a heat consume her.

“That is true. I tend to get in a lot of trouble. They say it’s because I’m so wolfish.” He smiled widely, showing off his canines. Anne gave a snort.

“Is that what they say, because I’ve only seen a puppy.” Anne teased back, her hip jutted to the side.

“Three feet!” W.D. yelled. Anne jumped and stumble into Phillip’s arms. He held her in his strong yet gentle arms. Anne looked up to him and he looked to her. She felt his hammering heart through her fingertips. She realized in that moment how in sync they were. “I said three feet.” W.D. insisted. Anne pushed herself from him, and it was almost painful. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled, but didn’t look at Phillip.

“Um,” Phillip cleared his throat. “That’s fine.” Anne noticed his huskier voice. “I’m sorry, to the both of you. I honestly just came to ask if I could lead a pack as you two flew tonight.” Anne looked to see Phillip fiddle his fingers as he avoid their stare. “Because Phineas is out seeing to some human queen and he wants me to be a part of the show more. But I understand if you guys say no because it’s your thing and I’m just a liaison but it looks so fun and the young wolves get restless at night and it might help to let them run.” He rambled and it was so cute that Anne let out a laugh. Phillip whipped to her, awe on his face. 

“It’s up to Anne.” Anne glanced at W.D. He subtly nodded at her. She smiled brightly as she looked to the still awe-struck Phillip.

“We’ll see, puppy.” Anne smirked before she turned and sauntered away. 

* * *

 

Phillip should’ve known that his parents would find him. Phineas had been spending more time with the human queen Jenny Lind. Leaving Phillip to run things as lead. It was stressful since he was not a star, but he did enjoy it. He would even say that he enjoyed it more than taking care of the wolves. The Lunes were more than working spirits, they were a family. And Phillip was finding himself being apart of it. It was weird at times, like when they shared stories of past pains from being different, but even during those times, he felt involved. He played pranks with O’Malley the boogeyman and Prince Constantine another star. Lettie called him brother, and Charles ruffled his shaggy hair every time he saw him. Phillip never felt his tail wag as much as he did with them. But the best thing about staying with the Lunes, even more than Phineas breaking his collar, was running in the pack under Anne’s light. It was so freeing, and she was so beautiful, but running also made him visible. So when his parents showed up at his hut, cloaked and faces contorted in anger Phillip was not surprised.

“Mother, Father, hello.” Phillip refused to let them inside.

“Phillip, enough of this nonsense and come home.” He’s father ordered, always straight to the point. Phillip’s anger rose.

“This is not nonsense Father.” Phillip growled. “I run info and invites for the Night Show. I also lure humans to the shows as well. And it is helping so many people, making spirits and humans alike smile and hope. None of that is nonsense.” Phillip stated passionately. He heard the whispers of the wolves of how people dreamed in the night. He saw how the Lunes began to laugh and smile freely. They found a sanctuary that was theirs, and for them no power could take that away.

“What about that, bottom feeder, you run after?” The fact that his parents could not even state Anne’s position made his blood boil.

“You will not speak about her like that!” Phillip barked. “Anne is the moon goddess! She is the light of my life, and many others.”

“Phillip?” Phillip turned to see Anne stumble out of their room in one of his garments. “Is everything, alright?” Anne’s voice died down as she saw Phillip’s parents standing in the doorway. Phillip hated to see the fear and shame in her eyes. Anne quickly turned back to the room.

“She is Lune, Phillip!” His father sneered. Phillip looked back to his parents. “People understand you being on the human world, but to bed a Lune! That is-”

“Unseemly?” Phillip interrupted. He was done talking to his parents, and wanted to go comfort Anne. “Well it seems that this is how things our now father. And I am happy with that. Goodbye.” Phillip closed the door in their faces, not letting them get another word in.

“I’m sorry.” Phillip turned to see Anne crossing her arms and looking down. Phillip crossed the space between them and opened his arms. Anne leaned into them and pulled him close. Despite the fact that she was taller than him by a few inches, she nuzzled her head perfectly into his neck. Phillip put a kiss to her ear.

“Why would you be sorry, my destiny?” Phillip whispered. “You did nothing wrong. They were wrong. They were so small minded that they could not see you and the others as the perfectly unique beings you are.”

“I know, my love.” She sighed. “But you never had anyone speak about you like they do me.” Phillip’s heart broke at the deep despair and resolution in Anne’s voice. He wished he could fix the way both worlds saw her, but he could only inspire humans to do so. Suddenly Anne was pushing Phillip away. She looked away from him. “How they would like at us.”

“My destiny?” Phillip stepped to her but she stepped back, and Phillip felt his heart tear.

“I’m so sorry, Phillip.” Her voice broke a bit, furthering the split in his heart.

“Anne, please.” Phillip begged, feeling what she was doing. But he saw the set in her jaw.

“I love you, but this will only end in tragedy.” Despite his tearing heart, it hammered in his chest. He quickly stepped to her, grabbing her hips gently, and putting his forehead to hers.

“Well then let’s change fate, even for a moment.” Phillip knew he was shy of getting on his knees but he would kiss her feet if it meant that she would stay. But Anne shook her head.

“Fate was, is, and will be. Nothing can change it, not even our love.” Anne grabbed his hands and put them off her waist. “Please know, that I love you.” Anne whispered, before she was gone.

* * *

 

Anne sat in the horizon bar, dread making her think about picking up Phillip’s vice. Luckily the other Lunes were there, and their presence made her shake the idea off. There was a trial being held for the night show and Phineas. Phineas had messed up big time. The human queen, Jenny Lind killed herself, despair taking over when Phineas rejected her advances. Although Anne could understand Jenny’s confusion and despair. To see someone everyday, but not love them the way you want to, it broke her heart, and ever since she left Phillip it had been harder for her to shine, and he had a hard time smiling, not that she noticed. She couldn’t imagine the pain if Phillip didn’t love her. Which was why Phineas, and his night show, were under question. The council was finishing their decision now. Anne and the rest of the Lunes sat in the bar waiting for Phineas to arrive. Granted, Anne was waiting for Phillip too. She heard him talking to Charity, Lettie, and W.D. He was determined to go and present the facts as much as he could. Anne didn’t say bye or good luck because she knew he didn’t need it. He was going to save them, she knew it. Even hours later, she still believed it, but the growing dread would not leave. The door opened, and Phineas walked in, face blank. 

“Phineas, is everything alright?” Charity was the first one to her husband, concern and love in her voice. As soon as Jenny Lind’s death was felt, Charity pushed Phineas away. His actions, and the fact that he was in the human world so much, hurt the girls and her. Anne remembered how worried that would make Phillip. Yet, closely to the trial, Phineas begged Charity for forgiveness, not leading the show, but going straight to her. Phillip lead that night, a little less weighed down. When Phineas appeared the morning after, his eyes red from crying, and with Charity leaning against his side, the all the Lunes celebrated. Even her and Phillip smiled.

“I, don’t know.” He answered Charity slowly. 

“What happened, P.T.?” Lettie asked loudly, speaking what was on everyone’s mind.

“I, I need to sit.” Charity lead Phineas to a chair Charles quickly got. He sat down and rubbed his face. “He was there.”

“Who darling?” Charity pushed gently. She could probably feel the growing apprehension of everyone. Anne noticed that she was good at noticing things like that.

“King James.” Everyone gasped at Phineas’ answer. King James hated the night show saying it was a tempting monster. Worst of all, he was trying to court the Queen Jenny Lind. “And he said that while it seems that her despair over love is what killed her, the show is what gave her life. And her note said that she just wanted to be a part of it. She hoped to be a part of it. In fact, it wasn’t suicide at all, since he helped her.” Everyone gasped.

“So we’re not to blame?” Lettie asked tentatively.

“No, with Phillip’s gathering of testimonies of the show, and his father’s vote, the show and I are fully pardon.” Cheers and whoops echoed in the bar. Anne even let herself smile a bit. Before she felt a wrenching pain in her chest.

“AH!” Her scream made everyone stop. She fell to the floor, gasping for air.

“Anne!” Multiple people were calling her name, but none were the voice she wanted to hear.

“Phillip. Where’s Phillip?” She gasped. W.D. lifted her from the ground but she still shook in pain and despair.

“I was about to ask you.” Anne looked to the doorway to see Phillip’s father panting, his face red. “Please tell me he is with you.” Tears welled in his eyes, and Anne felt her heart shatter.

“No.” She whispered but he heard it. When he stumble back into the chair, it took three people to catch him. 

“What’s going on?” Phineas asked Phillip’s father, seeming to liven back up. 

“Phillip, Phillip, was tricked. My wife, my wife just wanted a better life for him.” The man broke into sobbs. Anger rose in Anne.

“What did she do?” Anne spat as she pushed herself out of W.D.’s hold. “What did she do?” Anne yelled. He looked to her, fear in his eyes. The fear quickly turned into anger.

“This is your fault, wench!” He stood and pointed a finger at her. If you didn’t seduce him, if he didn’t love you.” He broke down crying again, surprising Anne. “He wouldn’t be my son.” He whispered. Seeing that Phillip’s father seemed as broken as how she was feeling, Anne went for another approach. She went to him, and kneeled in front of him. She lightly put a hand on his knee. He didn’t move away but looked at her.

“Please,” Anne begged, as her tears started again. “Please tell me what happened to Phillip, my love, your son.” He looked at her and sighed.

“He got into an argument with his mother. She was just wanted a better life for him and was jealous of the love you two had. She told him that he was simple being seduced by you. If he truly wanted to prove his love to you and the world, he would go get a bouquet of blue roses from the human world.” 

“No.” Phineas gasped. Anne turned to him and saw the utter despair form on his face. Anne looked back to Phillip’s father and saw him nod.

“Yes. She knew the council was not only holding a trial for the night show, but also the interactions between a humans and spirits.” Anne stopped breathing. She prayed against his next words. “While the show can go on, so that a human may not be so infatuated with a spirit again, all contact to the human world has been terminated.” Anne choked back a sob and starting shaking her head.

“No.” Phillip’s father looked away from her.

“Not even an Animal master is allowed to venture into the human world. If a spirit does go into the human world, he cannot come back.”He sobbed. Anne stood up, fighting anything and everything. 

“You’re lying.” She growled. “Phillip’s here. He’s home and he’s coming back! I’m his destiny and he is my love. He will come back. I’ll prove it!”Anne ran out of the bar. “Phillip!” She called as she ran. Her shouts echoed in the streets. “Phillip!” Anne didn’t stop calling as she ran. She ran to his house in the Lunes, she ran to his house in Soleil, she ran for three straight days, calling out his name. No one could stop her, until she hit a new chasm with Phillip on the other side. His hands bloody, and deep circles under his eyes. He stared at the ground, despair in his eyes. “Phillip.” Anne whispered, her voice raw, but still strong.  She ran to him, and bounced back from an invisible wall. Anne fell to the floor and Phillip jumped.

“Anne.” His voice sounded just as raw. “ANNE!” He cried, tears sprang to his eyes. When he saw her something came alive in him and he pushed against the wall.

“Philip!” Anne cried as she ran to him, but at the edge of the chasm, she hit the invisible wall again. “No.” Anne hit the wall to see it glimmer forever no matter where she looked. “No!” Anne hit the wall again, pushed against it, using all of her power to make it move. “NO! PHILLIP!” Anne wailed as she beat against the wall.

“Anne!” Phillip called her again. Oh how she missed his voice. She pounded the wall harder, determined to get to him. “ANNE!” Anne froze at his desperate cry. She looked to Phillip, and saw tears streaming down his face. “It’s no use.” Anne shook her head.

“No, there has to be,” Anne stopped when Phillip side shook. He stumbled to the ground. “Phillip?” Anne clawed at the wall, grief and worry eating her. His side went farther away. “No, no! Phillip!” Phillip stood up, as the earth quaked.

“ANNE!” He screamed, and she could barely hear him over the rumbling. He moved further away, and a fog began rolling in. Phillip looked back at the fog.

“PHILLIP! PHILLIP!” Anne screamed, grabbing his attention. “Look at me, just keep looking at me.” It was more of a selfish request for Anne. She wanted to memorize his sky blue eyes, his chiseled face, his thin lips, his thick eyebrows, his broad shoulders, his everything. He seemed to know what she was doing for he even turned into his wolf form. He leaned his forehead on the wall, and whimpered. Anne leaned against it, and glowed as fully as she did the night the first made love. She let the love she tried so hard to bury come out. “I love you, Phillip.” She whispered.

“I, I love you too.”  Anne looked up, hoping that she really was feeling his breath on her face like she did in that night. Instead she was met with his crying blue eyes, before he disappeared into the fog. The silence that ensued consumed Anne, and for a second she was numb. Numb to the world, to her mind, to her  heart. “ANNE!” Phillip’s echoing howl ripped threew her numbness, and Anne broke down sobbing.

They humans learned of the beauty of the night through the wild spirit, the last spirit on earth. He told them stories of the moon and every star in the sky. He ran with wolves, and some said that if a couple heard his song to the moon, they would be blessed to stay together for eternity. It was a sad and sorrowful song. Some say that the moon was his lover and jealousy of another tricked him to earth, some say he was punished and prayed to the moon. He never told that story, but he always praised the moon, reminding humans the gift the moon was, the light it was. Humans didn’t understand what he meant, until he faded. When the wild spirit faded, the moon faded with it. People began to fear the night again without the moon’s light. Until one night when the wolves howled the wild spirit’s song. The wolves howled it night after night. Some say it was because the wild spirit told them to. Some say that the wild spirit lives on in the wolves. It did not matter to the humans for the moon came back. Slowly but surely, it came back. But it only stayed full for a while, until it faded once again. Oracles and shamans said it was because everyone needs to mourn, even the spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! And please read The Moon and Her Lover by fallen_timbers_pencil. It's amazing.


End file.
